1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a medical apparatus and a surgical treatment instrument, and particularly relates to a medical apparatus and a surgical treatment instrument which can output at least one of an ultrasound vibration and a high-frequency current.
2. Description of the Related Art
Surgical treatment instruments are used for performing treatment such as dissection and coagulation of living tissue in surgical operations. There are types of surgical treatment instruments in accordance with the shapes of the treatment portions, such as the type for performing treatment by holding living tissue (a so-called scissors-shaped type), and the type for performing treatment by being brought into contact with living tissue (for example, a hook-shaped or a spatulate type). Further, in surgical treatment instruments, for example, an ultrasound treatment instrument capable of outputting ultrasound, and a high-frequency treatment instrument capable of outputting a high-frequency current are known.
For example, in a scissors-shaped type ultrasound treatment instrument, one member makes ultrasound vibration, whereas the other jaw member is opened and closed with respect to the one member for holding. In a spatulate type ultrasound treatment instrument, one probe with a distal end formed into a spatulate shape makes ultrasound vibration. Further, in a scissors-shaped type high-frequency treatment instrument, bipolar output of a high-frequency current is performed with use of two members, whereas in a spatulate type high-frequency treatment instrument, monopolar output is performed with use of one probe with a distal end formed into a spatulate shape and a counter electrode plate.
Furthermore, Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open Publication No. 2009-78155 proposes forceps capable of both bipolar output and monopolar output in a high-frequency treatment instrument.
Incidentally, on the occasion of a surgical operation, a surgeon selects a treatment instrument suitable for treatment to perform the treatment. During a surgical operation, the treatment instrument suitable for treatment is often changed. Change of the treatment instrument is, for example, under observation of laparoscope, change to a spatulate ultrasound treatment instrument from a scissors-shaped ultrasound treatment instrument, or change to a spatulate high-frequency treatment instrument from a scissors-shaped high-frequency treatment instrument.
When a surgeon has different treatment instruments respectively in his left and right hands, for change of a treatment instrument, more often than not, the surgeon instructs a nurse or the like about the change, hands the treatment instrument which the surgeon has used, for example, a scissors-shaped ultrasound treatment instrument, to the nurse or the like, and receives the treatment instrument to be used next, for example, a spatulate ultrasound treatment instrument, from the nurse or the like.
At this time, the nurse or the like removes the handed treatment instrument from the corresponding control apparatus, connects the treatment instrument to be used next by the surgeon to the corresponding control apparatus to set the treatment instrument into a usable state, and thereafter, hands the treatment instrument to the surgeon.
Further, the high-frequency treatment instrument proposed in the above described Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open Publication No. 2009-78155 is forceps which has the structure in which the extended portion of the monopolar element is provided at the distal end portion of one of the two members of the bipolar forceps. According to the high-frequency treatment instrument, the monopolar treatment instrument and the bipolar treatment instrument do not have to be individually prepared, and a surgeon can perform treatment by monopolar output and bipolar output with one treatment instrument.